no puedo amarte y odiarte Tan solo quiero amarte
by ametciel
Summary: ha pasado un buen tiempo luego de la final del torneo de shamanes...hao sigue vivo!...pero solo tiene vagos recuerdos del pasado, pero todavía queda algo del odio por los asakura...quien logrará terminar del toda con la maldad de hao?...(haoxanna)
1. qué será

Este es mi primer fanfiction, para comenzar quise comenzar con estos dos personajes que son los que mas me agrada juntar...XD,claro, otros no se quedan atrás, y ya lo verá conforme vaya avanzando el fic. Espero sea de su agrado =), y porfis haganme saber su opinión sobre el, les guste o no.  
  
Ahora sí, no los entretengo más.  
  
No puedo amarte y odiarte...tan solo quiero amarte  
  
Capitulo 1: ...Qué será.  
  
****************************Flashback*************************************  
  
-Mis amigos están conmigo...  
  
-Que?...aun quieres seguir peleando?...  
  
-AMIDAMARU!  
  
-ESPIRITU DE FUEGO!  
  
-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
-AAARGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!  
  
( silencio )  
  
******************************fin del flashback******************************  
  
-...han pasado ya 4 años desde la la ultima pelea que tuvo con yoh asakura,no, señor?  
  
-...eh?...oh...eso..creo...  
  
-Todavía no lo logra recordar del todo, no mi señor?  
  
El joven, se hallaba sumido en vagos recuerdos del pasado. Su fiel amigo lo acompañaba.  
  
-tengo algunos recuerdos , pero muy dispersos. Solo un nombre es el que no sale de mi mente: Yoh Asakura , mi hermano, según me dijiste cuando me encontraste.  
  
-Sí, mi señor, fue el quien se supone acabó con usted, pero usted fue mas fuerte, y logró sobrevivir y salir de aquellos escombros.  
  
-...Lo sé...solo logro recordar los ultimos momentos de aquella pelea...luego mi mente se nubla...luego depierto...y ya sabes el resto- dijo el joven de cabellos largos a su acompañante, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
-Sí, mi señor.  
  
-Mi hermano...si lo es, no se porque le tengo tanto odio, no estoy seguro...si tengo razones para hacerlo.  
  
-Oh, pues si que las tiene, el arruinó sus planes de hacer de este un mundo solo para los shamanes, pues lo humanos, debiles, no sirven y encima discriminan a los shamanes, siendo ellos los seres inferiores!  
  
-Yo...prefiero continuar la vida tranquila como la he vivido hasta ahora desde aquel día, al menos hasta que pueda estar seguro de lo que debo de hacer- dijo con tranquila sonrisa  
  
-Sí, señor  
  
-Opacho...gracias por ser mi amigo- dijo Hao  
  
-Gracias a usted por considerarme como tal- dijo el pequeño  
  
-ya está oscureciendo  
  
-parece que va a llover...  
  
Rapidamente, comenzaron a caer pequeñas gotas de agua, las cuales intensificaron su rapidez casi sin notarlo.  
  
-Será mejor que busquemos un lugar donde protegernos de la lluvia y pasar la no...  
  
Se hizo un silencio. A lo lejos, el joven de la cabellera larga divisaba a alguien. Una joven. Se iba acercando con rapidez cerca al lugar al cual se hallaban. Al parecer huía de algo. Algo muy desgradable, algo inexplicablemente terrible...  
  
-Que le sucede señor  
  
-Esa chica...  
  
La imagen de la joven cada vez se hacía mas visible. Corría con mucha prisa, pero sin mirar a donde. De pronto, una piedra en el camino la hizo caer. Quedó embarrada, pues la lluvia había hecho que la tierra se transformara en barro, pero aun así ella no se levantaba. Ella...lloraba.  
  
.............................................  
  
******************************flashback***********************************  
  
(se oye un ruido en una habitación)  
  
Una joven rubia, muy bella pero exigente en la misma intensidad, se acercó a ver la causa del ruido. Se dirigió a la habitación, y abrió la puerta.  
  
-Yoh, porque tanto alboro..  
  
El espectáculo la paralizó.  
  
-...A..Ana-dijo un joven el cual se hallaba en tirado en el suelo  
  
-Señorita Anna!...no, no es lo que usted está pensando, se lo juro, por favor créame!- dijo una chica de la misma edad que la rubia, solo que a diferencia de ella, tenía el cabello rosa  
  
-...Yo, no tengo nada que escuchar, no me importa.-dijo la rubia  
  
-ANNA!  
  
Antes de que la chica del cabello rosa y su atractivo prometido, pudieran explicar algo mas, anna salía de la habitación, primero caminando, luego siguió con paso ligero, y luego corrió con todas sus fuerzas, al salir de la casa Asakura.  
  
***************************fin del flashback*********************************  
  
El llanto de la joven, era lo único que se oía luego del caer la de la lluvia.  
  
- Ella es...  
  
Pero antes de que el pequeño opacho pudiera decir mas, el shaman ya había ido a auxiliar a la muchacha, que lloraba sin parar, tirada en el suelo, y con la lluvia cayendo sobre ella.  
  
-Se encuentra bien?  
  
Al verla tan sola, y desprotegida, no pudo evitar sentir ternura, y ganas de protegerla. Se agachó frente a ella y la tomó entre sus brazos con delicadeza. Al verla, se sorprendió un poco, ciertos recuerdos venían como flechas atravesando su mente, uno a uno...  
  
*************************flashback***********************************  
  
-..No ,solo quiero asegurarme de que le entregues ese libro a Yoh  
  
-Que dices??  
  
-Sí, quiero asegurarme de que Yoh se haga mas fuerte, de lo contrario, no sería digno de ser parte de mí  
  
....................................  
  
-....me gustas. Tu si eres digna de ser la esposa del shaman king...  
  
(PLAF!)  
  
-no olvides que tambien tengo la mano izquierda  
  
..................................  
  
-...Ja! Crees que se puede utilizar el mismo truco dos veces??  
  
-Que?!?!?  
  
- (Crash!)  
  
************************(Fin del flashback)**********************************  
  
Luego de ese breve momento de silencio, en que sus recuerdos hicieron una fugas aparición, notó que los ojos de la joven a la cual tenía entre sus brazos, estaban plantados en los de el. No pudo evitar pensar en lo hermosa que era la joven.  
  
-Es...muy...hermosa- dijo para sí.  
  
Mientras la joven lo miraba con gran sorpresa, cierto temor y una gran confusión. Todas esas emociones juntas mas la gran tristeza que la ahogaba, sobrepasaron el límite de lo que podía soportar, por lo que quedó inconsciente en los brazos del joven shaman.  
  
-...eh?  
  
De pronto, el joven asakura, sintió que recordaba a aquella persona. Pero no lograba porque entender porque tenía aquel sentimiento de odio hacia tan bello ser que en aquel momento, sentía ganas de proteger por siempre. Su nombre...hacía eco en todo su ser.  
  
-...a...a...  
  
-Amo, que le sucede...que quiere decir?, recordó algo?- dijo algo asustado el pequeño opacho.  
  
-a..nna.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Bien, espero les haya gustado el comienzo de mi primer fic, pero a ver espero sus reviews...a ver si quieren ver lo que sigue =P  
  
Besos a todos, jojojojo, veamos que resulta n__n...jijijijiji 


	2. una tercera acompañante

La tercera acompañante  
  
-Que...Que hace, señor hao??  
  
-No la podemos dejar aca tirada o sí?, será mejor que la llevemos con nosotros a un lugar donde refugiarnos de la lluvia, ya ella decidirá lo que hace cuando despierte y esté mas repuesta.  
  
-Pero, señor hao, usted...usted sabe quien es?  
  
-No...no estoy muy seguro, solo sé que no la dejaría aquí en estas condiciones  
  
dicho esto ambos se adentraron en un bosque. Rapidamente encontraron una especie de cueva, en donde se refugiaron.  
  
...........................  
  
****************************Flashback************************************  
  
-(-porque? ...porque?...es...un sueño?...)  
  
Se ve a una joven corriendo...  
  
Ahora hallada en el suelo y sostenida por un desconocido...  
  
lo mira fijamente, y al reconocerlo, pierde el conocimiento.  
  
-(...anna.)  
  
*****************************fin del flashback*******************************  
  
-Por fin despiertas- dice una voz proveniente de un pequeño  
  
-ahh!!- exclamó la muchacha, algo asustada por los grandes ojos del pequeño, tan cerca de los suyos.  
  
-que...que estoy haciendo aquí?, donde estoy?, quien eres tu?  
  
-pues, ayer, mi señor te encontró tirada bajo la lluvia, algo sucia, por lo que te trajo con nosotros, a un refugio por la lluvia.  
  
-tu señor?...donde está tu...  
  
-oh, ya despertaste, estas mejor?- dijo una voz, la cual le causó un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la médula espinal.  
  
-En..entonces, no fue sueño. Estas vivo!?!?- Dijo la rubia, ahora un poco mas exaltada.  
  
-... - se hizo un silencio.- (que...que me sucede...otra vez, siento ese rencor...porque?, tendrá algo que ver con Yoh Asakura?, será por eso?, porque le tengo tanto rencor?...por mas que intento solo tengo un fuerte sentimiento de venganza, pero porque??, porque???...debo aclarar bien mi mente, ademas...ella...tiene algo...que me atrae fuertemente...)- pensó.  
  
-el señor hao no hará nada contra los asakura, al menos por ahora. El todavía no aclara su mente luego de aquel enfrentamiento con Yoh asakura- Dijo su fiel opacho, al ver a su señor, perdido en sus pensamientos.  
  
-A que te refieres con que no aclara su mente?, hasta el final el quería eliminar a todos los humanos y hacer de este un mundo solo para shamanes...  
  
-pues...mi señor...  
  
-no...sé bien que te sucedió, pero veo que ya te encuentras mejor.- Interrumpió el shaman de la larga cabellera algo frio esta vez,- (es preferible que no sepa en que estado me encuentro)- pensó- nosotros seguiremos nuestro camino. será mejor que regreses de una vez a tu casa, deben estar preocupados por ti.-Terminó diciendole a la itako, la cual se ya se encontraba de pie.  
  
-(será mejor que la pierda de vista de una vez, será mejor, podría hacerle daño, no...no quiero eso. Ademas, al parecer...ella tiene mucho que ver con lo que pasó antes de que me encontrara opacho. Y ahora siento temor de saber que debo hacer ...)- pensaba el shaman, ya retirándose del lugar- Vamos opacho.- dijo a su pequeño acompañante.  
  
-(que se trae entre manos. Hao...no es así. pareciera confundido, Es...es en verdad hao asakura?...el shaman mas temido de todos lo tiempos?...pues al menos ahora no parece serlo, que le habrá pasado?, co...como sobrevivió? tal vez sea mejor vigilarlo, además...  
  
(-(a...anna?) )  
  
(-(no, señorita anna...no, no es lo que usted está pensando...) )  
  
no, no puedo regresar...al menos no todavía. aunque...no me podré ocultar por mucho, algun día tendré que dar la cara. –pensaba la rubia itako  
  
- Oye- dijo la itako al shaman – Oye!! – dijo tirando de la capa del shaman  
  
-ahora que sucede, nosotros seguiremos nuestro camino, tu sigue el tuyo- dijo tranquilamente, el shaman.  
  
-y cual es su camino?- dijo la itako, algo interesada  
  
-Pues...no tenemos camino...jeje- dijo con una picara sonrisa, el shaman- solo vamos a donde nos lleven los pies, donde halla tranquilidad para descansar- terminó el shaman, dandose la vuelta para continuar su camino, seguido de su sirviente.  
  
-Pues bien, yo iré con ustedes- dijo adelantandose a ellos  
  
-que...que?- dijeron ambos, algo sorprendidos...y algo asustados aunque no sabían porque.  
  
-andando- dijo la rubia itako, con voz decidida.  
  
-haz...lo que quieras- dijo el shaman, con un tono de resignación.  
  
Y partieron sin rumbo. En ese momento, ambos tenían algo muy en comun: no querían enfrentar lo que les había sucedido en el pasado...no estaban preparados aún.  
  
................................................  
  
mientras...  
  
-Disculpeme, señor Yoh – dijo una joven de cabellos rosados casi al borde del llanto.  
  
-No...no te preocupes, ya verás que todo se solucionará- dijo Yoh con su usual sonrisa...no, no su usual sonrisa...ahora...esa sonrisa, tenía cierta tristeza  
  
-Usted cree?  
  
-Pues una vez que la encontremos, y se lo explique todo, estoy seguro que entenderá lo que pasó.- Dijo el joven shaman a la joven, para tranquilizarla  
  
-Sí...si, la señorita anna, lo entenderá, estoy segura- dijo la joven, ahora mas tranquila- Debemos encontrarla cuanto antes  
  
-No, iré yo solo, será lo mejor- Repuso tranquilamente, el shaman a la joven.  
  
-Si así lo quiere, esta bien, Señor Yoh, pero tenga cuidado, y si necesita ayuda o tiene cualquier novedad, no dude en avisarnos, por favor -Sí – respondió el joven – encargate de todo aquí, iré a buscarla de una vez pues la lluvia cesó hace ya un buen rato.- dijo el joven, ya saliendo de la casa Asakura.  
  
...............................................  
  
-ohhh...ya tengo hambre!...Será mejor que busquen algo de comer! – dijo la joven itako, algo molesta.  
  
-eh?...apenas hemos caminado 6 kilometros y ya tienes...- un ruido en el estomago que hizo entender a sus acompañantes que el tambien tenía hambre, interrumpió lo que decía- Bueno, tal vez sea un buen lugar para a buscar algo de comer.,jejejeje- dijo algo sonrojado el shaman- bien iremos a cazar algo y tu lo cocinaras ,te parece?  
  
-que, que??...yo no voy a...  
  
-regresaremos pronto!  
  
-no, espe... - pero antes de que la rubia itako pudiera decir algo mas, su acompañantes ya se habían ido.  
  
.......................................  
  
-arghhh!!!, rayos!...ahora tendré que cocinar, si quiero comer...bueno tal vez sea lo mejor, falta que me pongan veneno en mi comida...-decía para si misma la itako- bueno...ahora tendré que ir a buscar leña...dios...ojala nadie conocido me vea...mi imagen se iría por los suelos!...yo, Anna Kyoyama, cocinando para ...Hao Asakura?!?...ja!...-pensaba, mientras iba en busca de leña, para prender una fogata.  
  
...................................  
  
-oh, carai, se me escapó, mi señor...-dijo algo triste el pequeño opacho- eh?  
  
Opacho se sorprendió mucho, cuando vio llegar a su amo, con 2 conejos en cada mano.  
  
-no te preocupes, Opacho, yo ya pude atrapar algunos- dijo el shaman de la larga cabellera, sonriendo ante la cara de asombro de su pequeño acompañante.- creo que será suficiente, espero que con esto anna esté satisfecha...  
  
-La recuerda? Usted la recuerda? – preguntó muy curioso el pequeño opacho.  
  
- Pues no mucho, se que ese es su nombre, y tengo vagos recuerdos, pero nada concreto...  
  
-Ella era la...-comenzó diciendo Opacho  
  
-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!- hao reconoció esa voz a lo lejos y sin perder tiempo, fue hasta ella. Hao corrio tan rapido, que opacho pronto lo perdió de vista...sin poder terminar lo que iba a decirle.  
  
......................................  
  
-Ha...HAO!!!- gritó anna desesperada. Un tigre la tenía acorralada. Había logrado rasgar parte de su vestido, lo que hacía notar que ya había logrado escapar una vez de sus garras, pero ahora ya no tenía escapatoria. estaba apunto de atacarla, hasta que en eso llegó el shaman de la larga cabellera.  
  
-A...ANNA!- gritó con desesperación. Con mucha agilidad, logró llegar a tiempo tomarla en brazos y ponerse a salvo, en una de las ramas de un arbol cercano.  
  
-Espiritu de fuego!  
  
-que..que haces?...mejor espera a que se marche- dijo anna aun asustada  
  
- no se sabe en que momento se marchará, será mejor aullentarlo.  
  
al aparecer el espiritu de fuego, el tigre no pudo evitar salir huyendo ante la gran figura de aquel espiritu.  
  
-ves?, ya se fue, te ayudaré a ... argh..ckk  
  
de pronto gotas de sangre salian del brazo de hao  
  
-hao!, que... que tienes??- preguntó muy preocupada la itako, que ya había bajado del arbol en el que se hallaba.  
  
-no, no es nada- dijo con un leve sonrisa el joven shaman, para no preocuparla.  
  
-como que no!?!?- dijo la rubia, ya algo mas exaltada  
  
El brazo de hao, tenía una gran herida, la cual sangraba bastante. Lo cual indicaba, que el no pudo evitar aquel zarpazo del tigre, al proteger anna.  
  
-que...que haces??- pregunto hao ahora algo sorprendido...y sonrojado. La itako había terminado de romper la parte de su vestido que el tigre había roto, para poder vendar esa herida de hao, lo cual dejaba al descubierto gran parte de su muslo.  
  
-pues ya que tu me ayudaste, es lo menos que puedo hacer, no?  
  
-ss..si- dijo algo nervioso el shaman, por la cercanía de la rubia. Ademas no pudo evitar sonrojarse, por lo que volteo el rostro para no verla.  
  
-bien, ya está- dijo la joven- te agradezco en verdad que me hayas ayudado, me salvaste la vida- agregó  
  
-pues...no, no fue nada-dijo aun sonrojado- (que rayos me pasa?? , algo me dice que debo de odiarla, pero...no puedo...en verdad no puedo, rayos...que embrollo...quien será ella en verdad?...)-pensó.  
  
Un sonido, les hizo recordar el hambre que ambos tenían. En eso, llegó Opacho, que se había quedado muy atrás y no había podido presenciar todo lo que pasó por ello.Al ver la venda un poco sangrada en el brazo en hao, y la raja en el vestido de anna, no pudo evitar exaltarse.  
  
- que sucedió aquí??- preguntó el pequeño.  
  
Al ver lo cerca que se encontraban el uno del otro, ambos sintieron como la sangre se les subía a la cara. Se separaron al instante.  
  
-pues un tigre por poca logra atacar a anna, pero logré salvarla- contestó el shaman levantandose.  
  
- bueno será mejor que haga la comida de una vez, no?...donde está lo que habías traido?  
  
-ah?, eh?...estee...-dijo el shaman mirando a todos lo lados- pues...al parecer con esto del ataque del tigre, no se donde deje los conejos que cazé...jejejeje  
  
-QUE???...-la itako recordó lo que el shaman hizo por ella, ademas la herida que el tiene, fue por salvarla, por lo que no podía hacerle mas reclamos ni mucho menos mandarle a traer mas comida- bueno, será mejor que descanses- dijo al shaman.- Oye!, tu!- le dijo al pequeño opacho, que ya se estaba escapando temiendo lo...peor.  
  
-Eh?...yo?...  
  
-Si, tu. Vendrás conmigo a traer algo para hacer la comida, VAMOS!, ANDANDO!  
  
Ambos desaparecieron entre los arbustos, mientras el shaman, se quedó observando.  
  
.........................................  
  
Anna hizo correr al pobre opacho para poder alcanzar a los conejos, pero por fin, logró (sí, logró, anna no cazó nada ò_ó) cazar 3 conejos para la comida, por lo que decidieron regresar pronto, antes de que se hiciera mas tarde.  
  
–dime...tu estuviste acompañando a hao todo este tiempo,desde que terminó el enfrentamiento con Yoh, no?- pregunto de pronto la joven itako a su acompañante  
  
-sí...yo lo encontré luego del enfrentamiento...  
  
*************************flashback****************************************  
  
la pelea entre finall entre los shamanes acababa de terminar a favor Yoh. Pronto elLugar setransformó en un gran desierto. Se ve a un pequeño caminan por el lugar,pensando en viejos recuerdos...  
  
-Pobre señor hao...  
  
En eso ve a una sombra que se le hace familiar, fue acercandose poco a poco a ella  
  
-pero ...que..quien...quien es?  
  
La sombra se fue haciendo mas clara  
  
El asombro del pequeño se hizo notar  
  
-Se...señor hao!!!  
  
-o..pa...(PlaF!)- la sombra cayó al suelo  
  
-SEÑOR HAO!  
  
Opacho corrió hacia la persona que yacía inconciente en el suelo.  
  
-Señor Hao!!,Señor hao!!!, despierte!!!  
  
Opacho tomo el cuerpo y lo llevó a una cueva cercana,aquella persona estaba gravemente herida...era sorprendete que hubiera podido sobrevivir a semejante corte de espada,de la cual solo le quedaba el recuerdo en el pecho,mas no en el rostro.  
  
-que...que sucedió...que me pasó...qui..quien eres?  
  
-No..me recuerda señor hao?  
  
-Yo...no sé nada...mis recuerdos están en desorden...no recuerdo que pasó...solo hay un nombre que retumba en mi cabeza...Yoh...Asakura...pero...no logro recordar que me pasó.  
  
************************fin del flashback************************************  
  
-desde entonces, yo ayude al señor hao a recuperarse y le ayudé con ciertas dudas que tenía, le conté que fue lo que pasó antes de encontrarle,y de quien era el. Pero unaparte de el todavía continúa siendo malvada,y guardaese sentimiento de venganza...que fue el que lo salvó de la muerte definitiva...pero otra está luchando por prevalecer...  
  
-ya...ya veo...- dijo anna bastante sorprendida.  
  
-No quiero que el señor yoh y elseñor hao se encuentren,pues eso solo haría que la parte malvada en el prevalesca...y cumpla su objetivo...en ese momento ya no habría quien lo detenga.  
  
-Y tu no estabas de acuerdo con todo lo que decía hao y sus planes?- pregunto laitako  
  
-Si, pero cuando antes dela ultima pelea,el señor hao cambio su trató conmigo,cambió totalmente,y no me quiero que vuelva a pasar,el está bien así....  
  
-.hey porqué se demoran tanto?- pregunto una voz entre los arbustos  
  
-HAO!, que haces?,no deberías estar descansando?- pregunto la Rubia  
  
-bueno ya me siento mucho mejor...  
  
-bueno ya que te sientes mucho mejor,tu cocinarás- respondió la chica  
  
-que..que?...oh...-respondió el shaman de la larga cabellera resignado.  
  
-Luego seguiremos hablando- le susurró la itako al pequeño opacho  
  
...................................  
  
-he caminado ya bastante, pronto se hará de noche...anna...donde estás...aparece...por favor  
  
de pronto el joven Yoh, se percató que había un lugar al cual no había ido a buscar.  
  
-es cierto...este es el unico lugar al que no he entrado...-pensó- Ho...que flojera!  
  
**************************flashback*************************************  
  
-Yoh eres un flojo!  
  
-disculpame, annita, es que ya estoy muy cansado  
  
-quiero que vayas y des 10 vueltas mas!, AHORA!  
  
-pero annita!  
  
-YA!  
  
*************************Fin del flashback**********************************  
  
-Anna...-tomó una actitud mas decidida- no me rendiré, iré hacia donde tenga que ir y te encontraré , anna kyoyama.- dijo, mientras corria con dirección a la entrada al bosque casi al final del campo en el que se hallaba.  
  
Continurá........  
  
Disculpe por la demora...jejeje,es que tuve unos inconvenientes con mi compu....grrr ...pero weno...a ver que les parece como se va desarrollando su historia,GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWSS!!!! que lindooos, y plz no dejen de mandarlos, quiero saber su opinion Ahí se ven n_n 


End file.
